Really Funny Ways to Piss Off Bleach Characters!
by Kirazu Haruka
Summary: I've writing this once in ...But enjoy it!I'll try to update as often as I can. Part B updated! ll I'm really really sorry... Discontinued.
1. Really Funny Ways to Piss Off Byakuya!

**Really Funny Ways To Piss Off .…..Byakuya!!!**

Me: Yeahhh!!!I've been writing this for a day!! (That's too long , I know…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…even if I want to…

Warning: If you're Byakuya's fangirls, don't read this. But, if you read this please don't kill meee!!!

XDXDXDXDXD

1. Invite all of his fangirls to a house,then invite Byakuya from a phone to there. Said ,"There's someone who have a very important meeting with you,they want to meet you at (the house)",then hang up. When he arrived,push him inside from behind so he can't see you! Then lock him with his fangirls . Extra points if you record it with handycam secretly. Big points if you send that record to every person at the Seireitei with a title,"Kuchiki Byakuya's Nightmare".For every points,write Ichigo's name as a sender with Ichigo's handwriting. Oh, and don't forget to tell Byakuya that Ichigo's do that!

2. When he's as leep dye his hair white! Then take off his kenseikan. When he awake and saw you on the way,said,"Hello Captain Ukitake,have you change your hair style?"Extra points if you sell his kenseikan on eBay for $30.

3. Change the word "six" on his Haori to "zero"

4. Spread a rumor that he is a gay

5. Put a basket full of Jasmine,Lily,or Lavender petals on top of his room's door. When he open the door and the basket fall off to him and he's covered with the petals,tell him that you saw Renji's do that for aromatheraphy.

6. Change his soap with a sticky rice and his shampoo with perfume (he'll for sure very nice sniffing!)

7. Give him an apple pie with many pepper and chilli sauce on it,then give it to him. When he tell you that the pie is really spicy,said,"But you said that you like spicy food!!"

8. Every time he release his Zanpakutou,sing "Ichirin no Hana" song with very loud voice (that's from Bleach ^^)

9. Dye his Kenseikan shocking pink

10. Tell him that Ichigo's get Rukia pregnant. When he finds out that's a lie said,"Whoops,the rumor was fake!"Then run!!

11. Put a sign "Kick Me", "I'm Dumbass",or "Statue Man" on his back. Watch the results.

12. "Aciddentally" call him "miss"

13. Throw balls to him every five minutes. Big points if you throw bowling balls.

14. Follow him everywhere. When he realize that you had follow him all the time and look at you with angry glare,said "What?I'm just trying to get a free thread that on top of your shoulder right now from before" (put a thread on him before you followed him)

15. Tell him that he's weak 'cause he lose to Ichigo.

To Be Continued!!

XDXDXDXDXD

Me: Sorry if it was too short…I'll try better in the second chapter… and sorry for my English....


	2. Really Funny Ways to Piss Off Byakuya 2!

**Me:** Yeah this's the part B!! The next victim will depends on reviews!! And please be patient, I'll update it as soon as I can!!

**XDXDXDXDXD**

16. Dye his scarf bright yellow.

17. Steal his clothes and give it to his fangirls.

18. Shout ,"Hey,many of my friends said that you truly looks like a girl!!" Extra points if you said that when he's on a Captain's meeting.

19. Steal his paperworks and give it to Toushirou. Say that it's from 5th Squad.(Byakuya'll get angry from Yamamoto-san 'cause he lose his paperworks,right? ^^)

20. While he's in the shower change his clothes with a dress,long dress. Extra points if the dress has many embroiderys,ribbons,and colored light color.

21. Throw Renji's shoes at him. When he looks at you,point at Renji.

22. Secretly cut his hair short.

23. Everytime he said something,shout,"Brrrrr,the temperature's go down!!"

24. Slap him in front of his Squad's member and said,"Mosquito"

25. Tell him that A.P.P (he's from Great Cases of Yorozuya Toukaidou) is a thousands more cooler than him (that's true!!)

26. Switch his Zanpakutou with Renji's and watch him tried to release it forever.

27. Introduce him to Yoichi (from Great Cases) and shout that they looks like a twin!!

28. Hide his Zanpakutou on top of Cherry Blossom's Tree.

29. While he's in gigai,take his pitcure and put it everywhere.

30. Show him this list and tell him that Urahara's make it.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Me: Ok, that's all for Byakuya!! Thanks for reading and please, review!!


End file.
